It's What's Inside That Counts
}} The OotS make preparations to get to the last gate. Roy gives a somewhat inspiring speech. Durkon is more than meets the eye. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * Julio Scoundrél ◀ ▶ * Hel ◀ ▶ * Garm ▶ * Death Giant ▶ * Another Death Giant * Two Dwarven Souls Transcript The Mechane flies over the desert. Julio Scoundrél can be seen flying the opposite direction on a flying carpet. Elan: Isn't this awesome, Roy? We have this totally cool airship to go to the last Gate! Roy: Yeah, it's really great. You did well. Vaarsuvius: I was able to cover the length of the vessel with three castings of Dimensional Lock, which should prevent access via teleportation. Roy: So, are we secure? Vaarsuvius: I will need to renew it in a fortnight or so, but yes. Bandana: And Captain Scoundrél built scrying bafflers into the hull to hide us from the authorities years ago, so that won't be a problem neither. Vaarsuvius: Either. Bandana: Huh? Roy: Hey gang? Gather round. I want to talk to you for a minute. Roy: Obviously, it's been a rough few days. And there have been some changes. Roy: Changes in ourselves, and possibly in our mission. Roy: Maybe we're not really saving the world from destruction. Maybe we're just stopping an evil lich from doing any more damage— Roy: —like we were at the start, before this Gate thing even came up. Roy: But you know what? It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything. Roy: We're still the Order of the Stick, no matter how much stuff changes along the way. Roy: I'm sure there will be even more changes before the endgame—things we can't even hope to predict now. Roy: And I'm just as sure that we'll get through them all. Roy: Not because we're destined or chosen or fated or any of that clichéd heroic garbage. Roy: Nah. Roy: We'll get through because we're the ones who are too dumb to know when to quit. Roy: And let's face it: Roy: If idiocy becomes an asset in this fight, we'll all be unstoppable. Elan: Hooray for us! Haley: Heck yeah, we're gonna kick some bad guy ass! Belkar: I was going to object, but if I had half a brain I'd have bailed ages ago. Vaarsuvius: Our likelihood of success does seem to have become a poor predictor of our persistence. Blackwing: Which means the element of surprise is ours! Roy: OK, that's all I really wanted to say. Everyone rest up and get ready for what's next. Roy: Whatever that ends up being. Bandana: I don't get it. Was that supposed to be encouraging? Belkar: Our bar for inspiring speeches has been set pretty low. Vaarsuvius: I shall update Lord Hinjo on our progress. Roy: Good, good. Wait—where's Durkon? Haley: He holed himself back up in that storeroom. Haley: He said until he figures out how to cast the Protection from Daylight spell himself, he doesn't want to waste charges from the staff unless he needs to. Roy: Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. I keep forgetting that's an issue now. Haley: Me too. But it's like you said— Cut to the store room in the hold of the Mechane. "Durkon" prays to his goddess. Haley (inset): No matter how much we change, we're still us, right? A glow shines on Durkon Hel (off-panel): Well? "Durkon": It all goes smoothly. I have convinced the dwarf's allies to accept me as the dwarf himself— "Durkon": —despite having slipped up on his ridiculous accent a few times. "Durkon": They have procured faster transportation, as well. "Durkon": I am confident I will arrive in the North in time to carry out your orders. Hel (off-panel): Outstanding. Well done, my serendipitous servant. "Durkon": Service is my sole purpose, my lady. Hel (off-panel): Of course it is. Hel (off-panel): Nergal's snake may have sired you, but the dwarves fall under my purview. Your dark spirit was birthed in my hall. The panel changes perspective, revealing that the source of the voice is Hel. Hel: And now, as High Priest of Hel, you will finally bring this world to ruin— Hel: —and drive that buffoon Thor to his knees in the process. Hel (off-panel): What of the dwarf's spirit? "Durkon": It is well in hand, my lady. The viewpoint zooms in on "Durkon" "Durkon": He struggles within me, but he cannot resist providing me with his memories when I call upon them. The viewpoint zooms in further "Durkon": He is powerless to influence our plans. The viewpoint zooms in on "Durkon"'s eyes. Something is faintly visible inside his left eye "Durkon": He is of no concern. The viewpoint zooms in on that eye. Durkon's spirit is visible, being restrained. "The Order of the Stick will return on March 31st." D&D Context * Dimensional Lock is an 8th level spell which creates a shimmering barrier which blocks any type of extradimensional travel. Trivia * This is the final strip of Blood Runs in the Family. * This is chronologically the last appearance of Julio Scoundrél. He appears twice more in flashbacks in #959 and #988. * Elan lowered the bar for inspiring speeches in #421, Oratory of the Stick, and again in #776, A Sombering Oration. * "Durkon" reveals his true identity to the readers by speaking in a normal voice, rather than in Durkon's dwarven accent. * This is the first appearance of Hel's wolf Garm. * This is the first appearance of death giants, their species being revealed in #1082. One of the two giants will make another appearance in #1081 External Links * 946}} View the comic * 332153}} View the discussion thread Category:To Dwarven Lands